Goodbye
by OtherBoy
Summary: "Él no debía irse, yo no deseaba que se fuera, pero, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. No quería perderle, no podía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo nuestro acabara."


**¡Bueno! Aquí estoy nuevamente. Escribí esto porque quería una excusa para poder avisarles a aquellas personas que leyeron "Salvador" que no habrá continuación alguna. Había escrito una pero me decidí por no continuarla porque es una historia que no me apasiona realmente como para seguirla. Bueno, ahora quería pedirles que se pasen por mi perfil y busquen allí un link que dejé sobre mi cuenta en wattpad, me encantaría que leyeran una historia que publiqué y que la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó. Además, aquellos que tenga cuenta allí podrían seguirme, y si no tienen, háganse una porque les aseguro que esa página es lo mejor de lo mejor para leer historias. Ahora, sin más, lean mi historia. Deje sus sinceras críticas y sean decentes por favor**

* * *

Sam había actuado muy extraño todo el día, me había evitado constantemente y eso me enojó demasiado. ¿Cómo no me enojaría que mi novio me ignorara todo el día? Bueno, al menos ya sé por qué.

Le miré fijamente, impactado por su reciente confesión a todo el Glee Club. Un silencio inundó la sala mientras todo el mundo pasaba su atención de Sam a mí, que me hallaba sentado al final de la clase. _Disimuladamente chicos_, pensé hastiado al sentir sus intensas y lastimeras miradas en mí. No necesitaba de su lástima. No necesitaba nada de ellos, sólo necesitaba que Sam sonriera, me mirara a los ojos y me dijera que sólo bromeaba, que aquello era una cruel broma.

Los segundos corrieron mientras yo esperaba las palabras que muy en el fondo sabía que no iban a llegar. Las ardientes lágrimas llenaron mis ojos rápidamente al tiempo que la mano de la aflicción se cerró fuertemente alrededor de mi garganta.

Era cierto. Sam se iría de Lima. Él se alejaría de todos nosotros. Dejaría lo mucho que hizo en tan poco tiempo. Me dejaría a mí también.

Mi corazón se retorció dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho al ser consciente de ello. Se iría muy lejos a quién sabe dónde y estoy más que seguro que terminaría conmigo. Más bien, ya lo hizo, desde el momento en que pasó al frente a dar la dolorosa noticia y me miró a los ojos de aquella forma imposible de entender, terminó conmigo. Mi respiración se corta al instante y mi pecho se sacude ferozmente.

Él suspira e infla sus mejillas en aquél gesto infantil que tanto me hacía sonreír, sin embargo, ahora sólo hace que mi corazón duela y que las lágrimas empiecen a quejarse queriendo salir. Pero no lloraría aquí, rodeado de mis amigos, frente a Sam. No podía hacerlo.

Sam caminó hasta un puesto de la primera fila y tomó su mochila de ahí. Claro, se iría ese mismo día. Se me heló la sangre repentinamente mientras me sentía más cerca del llanto. Él no podía irse. Él no _debía_ irse. Me mordí el labio inferior en un intento por no llorar mientras le veía salir del salón cabizbajo. A él también le dolía tener que irse, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era así.

El Sr. Schue suspiró, no sabiendo qué decir para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, pero ya no me importó. No me importó nada más que aquél rubio que era mi novio. Él era el primer chico del que realmente me había enamorado y no lo dejaría ir así como así. En aquél momento sólo me rondaba él por la cabeza. Sólo Sam.

Me levanté de mi puesto con mi bolso aún puesto en estilo bandolera y bajé rápidamente los escalones donde estaban los puestos para salir del aula con la atenta mirada de todos clavadas en mi espalda.

Salí al pasillo e inmediatamente lo localicé, casi saliendo de la institución. Inmediatamente me eché a correr, sin siquiera poder llamarlo, el llanto que intentaba contener no me lo permitía. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para poder alcanzarlo. Él notó mi presencia y se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en los míos y pude ver las lágrimas contenidas en ellos.

Apenas le alcancé me lancé a sus brazos, él me recibió rápidamente, necesitado de mí como yo de él. Rápidamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, uniendo nuestros labios en un intenso y a la vez dulce beso que ambos necesitábamos. Ambos nos transmitimos todos los sentimientos mutuos y los pensamientos que teníamos. Él tenía miedo y yo también. Temía perderle definitivamente.

Nos separamos lentamente y me abracé con más fuerza a él. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y me deleité con el aroma de su perfume. Ése era mi calmante. Le noté temblar ligeramente y me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Pobre.

Un puchero se apoderó de mis labios y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba llorando contra su cuello a lágrima viva. Pronto él me imitó.

Una vez y ambos dejamos de llorar nos separamos lentamente. Teníamos que hacerlo. Debíamos despedirnos aunque no quisiéramos.

Le miré a los ojos fijamente y pude notar el torbellino de emociones que atormentaba su mirada. Me dolía verlo así.

–Podemos intentarlo –susurré, él sabía a qué me refería. Sabía que hablaba de poder intentar seguir aun con estando lejos, aun separados. Él suspiró y acarició delicadamente mi espalda–. Para pruebas de amor se hizo la distancia… o algo así –cité apenas recordando bien aquella frase. Ambos reímos ante mi mala memoria y despreocupación a intentar recordar aquello.

–¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó él, su voz era baja y suave. Asentí completamente seguro. Noté la esperanza cruzar su mirada–. Si tú piensas que vale la pena intentarlo, pues yo lo intentaré, no importa qué –hizo notar gentilmente. Sonreí ante sus palabras.

–Sí creo que valga la pena intentarlo, digo, sólo te vas de Lima, la pocilga en la que vivimos, no es como si te fueras del país. Y aun así, si fuera así, yo pienso que valdría la pena intentarlo –expliqué, ahora haciéndole sonreír a él.

–Bueno, pues entonces creo que sí lo intentaremos –susurró él luego de unos segundos, aun sonreía, logrando derretirme.

–Entonces esto es un "Nos vemos", ¿verdad? –inquirí, alzando las cejas en su dirección. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Sí, sí lo es –afirmó antes de inclinarse hacia mí y depositarme un beso en la frente–. Ya debo irme, Kurt. Me están esperando –murmuró suavemente. Suspiré antes de separarme de él. Sin previo aviso, me tomó con delicadeza del mentón y me dio un tierno beso que me robó el aliento.

–Hasta luego –murmuré cerca de sus labios. La aflicción ya volvía a abrirse paso a través de mí con sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–Hasta luego –respondió él antes de depositarme un gentil beso en la mejilla y luego otro corto en la boca–. Te amo –susurró sonriente. Algo se retorció en mi interior.

–Yo más –respondí sinceramente, sonriendo. Entonces él se giró y salió de la institución.

Le miré fijamente, sabiendo que lo perdería porque muy pocas relaciones funcionan con distancia de por medio. Sólo lo dije para calmar un poco su dolor, darle algunas esperanzas para que le fuera un poco más fácil irse. Pero yo en el fondo sabía que todo aquello no iba a terminar bien. No habría un Final Feliz para nosotros si había distancia de por medio.

Observé como el único chico que alguna vez había amado se iba por esa puerta, sabiendo que eso iniciaba la cuenta regresiva antes de que lo nuestro acabara finalmente. No quería perderle, no podía. Él no debía marcharse porque él me prometió siempre estar conmigo. Él me sacó de la oscuridad. Él impidió que me siguiera lastimando a mí mismo por la maldita sociedad. Mi luz se marchaba. Mis esperanzas de sobrevivir en esta maldita ciudad con gente que no me comprendía se iban con él.

Él no debía irse, yo no deseaba que se fuera, pero, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Quería que se quedara conmigo hasta que el tiempo matara la ilusión de amor que teníamos, pero al parecer el destino quería acabar con lo nuestro antes de tiempo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y me mordí el labio inferior acallando los sollozos mientras hacía de tripas corazón y apartaba la mirada de donde mi novio se marchaba.

–Adios –murmuré para mí mismo antes de girarme y caminar por el pasillo desierto sin un lugar fijo al que ir.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo nuestro acabara.

* * *

**Como dije, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos. Ni siquiera me gusta cómo termina, pero bueno. Espero y les haya... no sé lo que sea. Recuerden pasarse por mi perfil y ver el link de Wattpad, les aseguro que si leen aquella historia que escribí no se arrepentirán. Además, les recomendaré historias que leí y me encantaron, tengo buenos gustos así que sé de lo que hablo. ¡Saludos a todos!**


End file.
